Access control systems are known in the art, and many known access control systems employ an authentication factor for gaining access to a secured area. For example, an authentication factor can be an access card or a PIN number. The access card can be presented to a reader, or the PIN number can be entered into a keypad.
Unfortunately, the use of authentication factors does not provide complete security. For example, the access control system does not verify that the person using the authentication factor is the authorized user of the authentication factor. That is, known access control systems do not verify that the person using an access card or entering a PIN number to request access to a secure area is the person who was issued the access card or PIN number. Accordingly, one person can misuse another person's access card or PIN number to gain access to a secured area. In this manner, an unauthorized person can gain access to a secured area, where valuable physical, logical, or intellectual property can be located. Events generated by the unauthorized person's access can also be recorded and incorrectly attributed to the authorized user of the authentication factor.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved access control system.